Tragic
by lov4lif97
Summary: Miley's life in going down hill, everything is gone. But everything changes when Miley learns the real point in life. Then Miley gets preganent, what is there to do.
1. Chapter 1

J

It was late Friday morning when Miley went to see her dad. She was taking her brand new sports car and was almost there. Her dog Gigi was chirping in the back seat. Her father loved the Chow Chow mix. Miley was wearing a white halter and jeans shorts on. She moved her sunglasses from her face to the top of her head. Her hair blew in the wind, it was great. She pulled into her fathers driveway and Gigi barked. Miley giggled and took her out of the back seat.

"I didn't forget about you" Miley smiled. The dog barked as Miley put her on the ground, "Come on! Grandpa wants to see you" The dog followed happily. Miley rang the doorbell, and there wasn't answer. Miley rang again, and there was no answer. Miley shifted her weight. Gigi barked and looked baffled. Miley went back to the car and got her keys, then nicely opened the door. She looked around the house, she went into the kitchen and there was a letter.

Hey Babe,

Hope you brought your key! Had to go to work! Sorry! You and Gigi make yourself at home. I should be home around 1:30.

-Dad

Miley looked at her blue glass watch 1:44. Miley sat on the couch with Gigi and watched _My super sweet 16_. Finally at 2:00 her dad came in, "sorry Babe" he said putting his things away. "Dad I'll do it!" Miley took his coat and hung it in the closet. He smiled "and you brought Gigi!" he opened up his arms and the dog merrily ran to him and licked his cheek. He lifted Gigi and smiled. He put the dog softly down, "so how have you've been?". Miley patted Gigi "Fab". "That's great!". He went in the kitchen and made frozen pizza. Miley put her high sandals on the coffee table. Miley's cell phone beeped it, was her current boyfriend Pete. She flipped her pink Razor open , it was a text message.

Millie, we still on for 8?

She wrote back being careful of her pink nails.

"Yes" she texted

"Okay" he texted back. She closed her phone. "who was that?" her father asked looking at the phone. "My boyfriend" Miley whispered. "Who?" her dad asked again getting annoyed. "Oh" Miley looked up "My friend Jessica". "Oh Jessica!" her dad smiled at the familiar name. Miley left that afternoon, her waved goodbye and put Gigi in the back seat. She drove away without giving her dad a hug or kiss. It took Miley 20 minute's to go back home, it was 3 o'clock. She parked the car and took Gigi out there on her door step was Pete. "  
"Pete!" Miley screamed, he opened his arms as she hugged him. "I've missed you" she whispered. "It's only been a day" he laughed. "Lets go inside" she asked, "You lead the way" he lead out a hand as they giggled into the house. Miley lived in a huge house with her maid, Lindy. They laid on the couch. Miley put on Annie the movie and made smoothies. They giggled. It was almost over when the phone rang. Miley moved up and got the phone.   
"Miss Miley?" the voice asked.

"Yea it's me" she stretched

"Um we would like to say sorry, but our father and brother have died in a car accident." The voice spit out.

"What?!?: Miley felt your face getting hot. Pete came behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. Miley shooed him.  
"Once again I'm so sorry" the voice stated

"wait!" but the line was dead. Pete stared clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miley stared into the wall and placed the phone back on the hook. "honey?" Pete asked. She ignored him as tears swelled in her eyes. He placed a arm around her and she slapped him and ran upstairs. She ran past the cream colored walls and opened the 2nd door on the right. Miley screamed and fell on her cream colored sheets, the room was a light brown and there was a TV, 2 dressers, a armchair, a closet, and a night stand. That was Miley's room, she cried against the pillows and pulled the blankets around her. A knock was at the door, "Millie…". It was Pete he was the only one who called her Millie and she was the only one who let him. Pete opened the door before Miley could react. "I'm leaving" he said and left the room. Miley went back to crying, Pete doesn't even CARE! She thought. Lindy kindly brought tissues for Miley and Gigi stayed in her room the entire day. Miley skipped dinner and pushed the idea of the death out of her head. "Pete. Pete" she thought "I have a date and have to get ready…". She opened up her Hannah closet, Pete knew she was Hannah. He figured it out, and that didn't change them at all. She put on a red dress by Abercombie and Fitch. Miley put on her black sandals on and pulled her hair out of the bun that it was in. She applied her makeup and jewelry. She went downstairs, Lindy was leaning against the wall dusting the pictures humming. "Hey" Miley said shakily, it was the first time she had heard herself before… Lindy looked up and jumped at the sight "Oh Miley I'd thought you'd be up all day" she said softly.  
"No, I have a date with Pete" Miley went the closet and got her purse. Lindy watched, "Oh Lindy" Miley asked "You can take the night off". Lindy didn't live with Miley, she preferred her home more. Lindy took her keys off the hook "Thank you! Miss Miley, are you sure you don't need me?" Lindy smiled.

"Yes I'm sure! Go have fun" Miley laughed. Lindy took her coat which was light and brown and left.

Miley laid on the black couch Pete would be here any minute. He'd sweep her off her feet and twirl her and they'd have a blast. Pete was her life. Her latest music video "Start all over" was on MTV. She watched it, and realized how much she missed her dad. Miley struggled not to cry. The phone ran she leap to get it.

"Hey-y its Miley:"

"Hello this is the bank"

"Oh:"

"It's about your father"

"Oh yea" Miley stretched back hiding the tears

"Your account has been shut down and his…"

Miley leaned back listening "No- it can't"

"Oh yes it is" the man said "We'd to let you know." The phone went dead. Miley was upset Nobody was giving her a fair answer, not the bank or the people who stated the death. Miley started crying, and the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and got the purse. "Hey Petey". "Come on" he took her hand "Why the long face?" he asked. She cried "I'll tell you on the way".

Half way there she started talking. "My father died." She cried "Then the bank called and took all the money" Pete stared. "No money?",

"No" Miley cried

"Nothing at all?" Pete whined.

"Zero-nothing Pete!". Pete pulled the car over and leaned over to her. Miley leaned in. But instead he pushed and opened Miley's door. "Get out" he said dryly. "What?" Miley asked.

"Get out" he said. "We are in the middle of no where! Stop joking around" she pushed him. Pete got angry "Miley GET OUT!" Miley looked at him "No drive me home", he pushed her out. "I"M TELLING EVERYONE YOU ARE HANNAH!!!!". He threw the purse out the car. He drove away, Miley sat on the side of the highway in the darkness. She flipped out her cell phone and started crying. "Lindy" she called using her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley stood at the street, she hated Pete. Miley felt as if the world was crashing slowly upon her. Lindy wasn't answering her phone, and Miley stood in the cool darkness. She had taken off her heels and then tried to call Jessica.

_Ring, ring, ring Hello you've reached Jessy I can't come to the phone right now but maybe if you're lucky I'll call you back! Love ya BEEP_

Miley scrolled through her phone nobody was there, she looked and looked. Then she stumbled upon Lily's name. Miley and Lily had broken off years and years ago. Miley shifted her weight and stared into the darkness before deciding whether or not to call Lily. Finally she did.

_Riiing, Ring "_Hello?"

"Hi Lily it's Miley"

"Oh Miley?"

"Can you help me?"

"well Miley we haven't spoken in 3 years and now you do?"

"My Dad died and I'm stuck"

"Fine only because I'm in a good mood where Are you?"

"On the highway"

"I'll come" Lily hung up

Miley looked in her purse, Pete said he'd tell everyone I'm Hannah. Just then her cell phone rang, it was her Co-manger, Jack. "Hello?" Miley asked.

"Who did you tell???" he demanded

"Tell, who? Tell what?"

"Some guy has spilled the beans to the radio stations"

"What beans!" Miley asked

"Everyone knows your Hannah!" he screamed

Pete Miley thought "What now?" she asked

"Miley think! I've got to go work this out" he hung up and Miley waited by the highway. Soon a Red sports car pulled up. There was a girl with blondeish hair and sun glass on. It was Lily "Hey Miley" she said. "Get in" Miley opened the door and got in. Lily drove her home, Miley told her what happened with her dad and brother and Pete. Lily was nice and sat there listening. "oh Lily" Miley went "I've missed you so much!" she hugged her. Lily looked at her and held out a hand "Best friends again?" Miley took it "Best friends forever".

That week was terrible and concerts weren't selling. Jack explained "Everyone knows who you are it's no fun anymore". Soon the concerts weren't selling at all. Hannah was done. Miley felt so messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack called later that month "Hannah is done". He stated that he's quitting and Miley should too. Miley did and was left with nothing. Expect for Gigi, and her BFF Lily. Miley soon also had to sell her house just to cover the leftover bill of the funeral and Hannah. Miley was homeless, and Gigi was too. Lily was nice enough to invite them into her house. Lily had a husband and 2 children, Kayla and Jessy. They loved Gigi, and often played with her. Miley felt stupid staying in the basement which smelled terrible. But it was the best she had. She felt sicker and sicker every day. Once morning she woke up throwing up. That day she went to get a job, she went the job agency. The building was a old worn place. Inside there was a large brown desk with a plump women with messy red hair. Miley looked at herself she was wearing short shorts and a white tank top along with her high black sandals. She walked over to the women, the building had dark green walls and wood floors. Miley's sandals clapped against the floor, the women looked up and put on a pair of glasses.

"I need a job" Miley asked leaning on the desk.

"Room 411A" the women pointed at a door, on the door it said "RICH!

Miley frowned "I'm looking for a job, really"

The women typed something into the computer next to her and gave Miley a card with the room number _110_. Miley stumbled in the high sandals and walked across the halls. There were plants and weird paintings of old people. Finally she found the room, she opened the door and looked inside. There was a older women at a desk with a computer. In front of the desk was a green arm chair.

"Come in" said the women without even looking up.

Miley walked in and looked around, there were some more paintings. The walls were a dark red and the rug was a dark brown wood.

"Sit down" the women pointed at the chair, still typing at the computer.

Miley sat down, and the women for the first time looked up. "Name?"

"Miley"

"age?" said the women typing

"21" Miley said dully

"talents?" she looked up, her gray hair fell on her face and she pulled it away.

"I can sing and dance, and I'm social!" Miley chirped

"uh-huh!" the women typed it in and pressed enter.

"Okay Miley sweetie" she smiled, his teeth were pearly white. "There are two choices; the first one is a Clown at McDonalds or you can take a job at the car wash". Miley looked at the women and wanted to cry. "Um…" Miley whimpered out "I guess the car-r-r wash".

The women pressed a couple more keys on the computer, "Perfect, you start tomorrow at 7am and work till 1pm". Miley groaned and left the office. She walked home because she had no money for a taxi and was too embarrassed to ask Lily for some. Lily's house was only a couple streets away anyway.

When Miley got home she felt sick, her stomach hurt. Miley went to the bathroom to throw up. The rest of the night was spent in the bathroom throwing up. At 4am Miley stumbled onto a wore couch which was a 'bed'. At 6:30am she woke up and got dressed. She wore a pair of blue short shorts and a skinny strap white tank top. Miley walked into the car wash seven minutes early. Around her were older men around their forties. Miley waved and signed in. a man at the desk showed her were to go. She walked over to car and started washing it. All the man snickered and Miley looked down "Oh gawd".


	5. Chapter 5

The men around Miley were laughing their heads off. Miley looked down, her short had ripped in half. Miley ran away from the car and was stumbling in the flip flops she had on. Miley ran past all the men who were laughing. One man called out "Nice Pink underwear!" . Miley felt herself start to slip on the water on the ground. Just as she was about to tumble to the ground two hands came under her and held her up. Miley looked up to the man. But instead of a old man there was a gorgeous boy, with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Miley stared at him wishing he'd never let go, a couple of minutes passed as the two kept staring. Then finally a older man called out "Kyle time to put the young lass down, ye?". The Kyle put her down.  
"I'm Miley" she said sweetly

"Kyle" he put his hand out and Miley took it. "Let me show you to the bathrooms". Miley blushed and remembered that her pants were ripped. Kyle held her hands to the bathrooms, "You know you the first girl to come round here in a while.. that's why they are laughing" he smiled "Its hard for them to like you". They stopped at the bathrooms, "But I like you here" Kyle said softly. Miley giggled "I enjoy being here". Kyle let go of her hand, "I better go back to work" Miley nodded. "See you out there later?" he asked, "yea" Miley replied. Then she turned to go to the bathroom.

Miley went back outside, the car wash had shorts she could borrow. They were sea foam green and had a stain or two on them. Miley started washing cars again. Kyle came around her and looked over her, washing the car. "Hey" he smiled. Miley smiled and kept washing the windows. Kyle leaned against the car, he had stopped washing. "Maybe we could?" he asked with bright eyes. Miley kept washing, even through it was clean "Maybe what?" she asked. "um Go out?" he choked out.

"I'd love too" Miley stopped washing to face him, "OK then, tonight at 8?" he asked.  
"Yea"

Just then the old man from before came over to them. "Ye all better back to work for that boss get yeas". Kyle smiled and went back to washing. Then the man went over to Miley "I'm free tonight too" he said to her. The men all started cracking up and then went back to work.

Miley felt sick when she finally got home. Lily walked over to her, "Miley, you look so good… do you wanna sit down?". Miley nodded clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" Lily searched her.  
"My stomach for like the last week or two" Miley whined

Lily paused "The stomach?" she looked at Miley "You know what comes from the stomach… BABIES!".

Miley laughed at her "I'm not pregnant" then Miley looked at Lily. Lily frowned "Buy a test".

"NO" Miley laughed

"yes!"

"no"

"yes"

"NO" Miley whined "I have a date anyway tonight". Lily looked over "Buy a test now!". Miley thought about it and then looked up not wanting to tell Lily that she didn't have enough money to buy anything.

"It would be a waste of money" Miley smiled. Lily went into her purse looking annoyed "GO BUY ONE NOW!".

Miley comes home from the drug store, 5 blocks of hell

Lily raced to the door, and opened it. "Take the test now!!". Miley raced to the bathroom.

Miley came out and spoke in a way that was joyful and sad…

"I'm—


	6. Note please read

**Note: **Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooo long but I'm back now. Please review! And should Miley be Pregnant? Let me know! I'm also open to new idea's !


	7. Chapter 6

**Note; Please Review! Thanks! I hope you like!**

"It's—positive" Miley stared at the test.

"Let me see" Lily grabbed the test, Lily stared at it endlessly. Kayla ran in, (lily's daughter) "If I was you Id go to the doctor" Lily replied. "what wrong?" Kayla (she's 4) asked Miley. 

Lily answered Kayla "Her tummy hurts" she touched her stomach. "I'll help!" Kayla disappeared into the other room. "Kids" Lily smiled, "ill call Dr. Polo and have him do a test" she reached for the phone. Miley snatched it out of her hand. "NO!" she took it. "Fine" Lily replied "hm…Have you had your period?". Miley waited and thought "Not for a couple months, but…". Lily laughed "YOU didn't realize you hadn't had it in 3 months!" Lily pressed her hand on her head. "Miley your going to the doctor", she paused and put out her hand out "The phone". Lily dialed the number, as Kayla came scrambling back with a play doctor kit. She took a stereoscope out and pressed it on Miley's stomach. She put the ear part on her head and listened. Miley smiled at the attempt to help. 

"Hi I'm here to make a appointment with Dr. Polo" Lily waited "He's leaving tomorrow, hm". Lily waited again before saying "How about today?" , "Oh okay see you then.". Lily grabbed her purse "come on Miley we are going now", Lily grabbed Kayla's hand "JESSY!" she shouted as Jessy came running down the stairs. Jessy is 6. 

"Jessy and Kayla we are going to go to Grandma's". Lily lived across the street from her Mother which was good for emergency's. Lily walked them across the street as Miley got in the car. Lily ran back to the car. She opened the door and turned the car on.

"Now" she took a deep breath. "Lets go" she started driving.

"Room 102 is the office" she pointed. 

Lily grabbed Miley's hand and lead her to the door. They entered the cream colored waiting room. In the middle was a reference desk. Lily walked up to it "Hi, Miley Cryus?". The women typed it in on the computer, "Dr. Polo will be right with you". Lily sat down on the black couch, Miley sat on the black love seat. "Miley, What have you done?" Lily asked. Miley didn't say anything, "I mean first your fame leaves and then you may be pregnant!" Lily zipped out. Miley didn't want to think about all the bad things, she started thinking about all the good things.

She lost that back stagger, Pete and found Kyle who was possibly the hottest guy ever.

She had a date with him tonight.

Wait, Miley thought. Miley started to panic, she felt herself getting hot. "Miley?" Lily waved a hand in front of her.  
"yea?"

"the doctor?" Lily lead her hands out. They walked in silence to the room. A young man with amber hair stood there, he stared at his clipboard.

"Miley?" he asked. Miley nodded.

"Okay it says here that you are here for a pregnancy test" he looked at Miley. "Okay lets do this"

Miley left the office crying. Lily held her hand trying to comfort her.

"Lily look at me!" she shouted "IM 5 MONTHS PREGNANT!". She started crying again "I mean I thought I was just gaining weight". Lily looked at Miley "Come on this isnt too bad.". Miley stopped "I'm Living in your basement and now I'm going to have a child.". They reached the car, Miley got in "I mean I dont want children, a least not now." She put her hand on her head. Then they drove away.

Miley logged onto the computer at Lily's house, she was all ready for her date tonight. She had a red dress that fit her curves and silver heels. Gigi sat at her feet barking, "Hush" Miley whispered. She checked her email, there was a email from Pete.

Miley, 

I'm very sorry it was wrong of me to do that to you. I'd like to get back together.

Cell # 555-4363

-Pete

Miley closed the email and closed her eyes. Just then the door bell rang she walked over to open it. Kyle stood there in a suit with flowers in his hand. "Your chariot awaits" he pointed to a motorcycle. Miley giggled as they walked over to the motorcycle. "Where to?" she smiled. "The beach" he grinned.

"Perfect" 


End file.
